The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a dual clutch transmission (DCT) includes forward gears and one reverse gear, and controls an even-numbered clutch so as to engage the R gear to execute backward driving. Here, an odd-numbered clutch is released under the condition that the first gear is pre-engaged, thus reducing gear backlash noise generated during driving using the R gear. Further, during forward driving, the R gear is released.
Therefore, during low-speed R-D or D-R lurch driving, the first gear and the R gear are frequently engaged/released, thus causing problems, such as delay in driving responsiveness and generation of an excessive amount of noise. Particularly, in case of a hybrid vehicle, a driver hears more noise in an EV mode.
In order to solve such problems, technology in which, in order to execute backward driving, the R gear is not used. Instead, a motor is driven in the reverse direction while the first gear is engaged in prior art.
However, if power of the motor or the state of charge (SOC) of a battery is insufficient during backward driving, the EV mode (e.g., a driving mode only by a motor) should be changed to the HEV mode (e.g., driving by a motor and an engine). Here, during a process of changing driving of the motor in the reverse direction to driving of the motor in the regular direction, the vehicle may slip.